1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a computer subassembly and more specifically to a cooling system for an electronic component of a computer subassembly.
2) Discussion of Related Art
As semiconductor devices, such as processors, operate at continually higher data rates and higher frequencies, they generally consume greater current and produce more heat.
Heat spreaders, heat sinks, and fans have traditionally been provided to processors of computers. These devices cool a processor over its entire area. A semiconductor device such as a processor does not generate heat uniformly so that hot spots are created in certain areas. Power provided to the processor has to be limited so that there are no hot spots with temperatures above a predetermined temperature. More power can be provided to the entire processor if the temperatures of the hot spots can be reduced. 